Ninja Of Darkness
by Darkness'Inside'Hell
Summary: Kakashi Hatake had a dark past. A Very dark one. How did he cope? How did he survive? The answer is unknown. Join Team Minato, Kushina, The Uchiha Head and his wife, The two sages and Anko The Snake Lover in reading the Dark, Gloomy future of Kakashi. With Rin waking up from a coma, Can he be Happy? KakaRin, ObiAnko, MinaKushi, FugaMiko. Rated M for Matureness in later Chapters.


**This is my new story, Ninja Of Darkness.**

**It's based in the past, Team Minato, Kushina, The two sages, The Uchiha Head and his wife watch the Future of Kakashi Hatake.**

**It's mostly going to have a bit of gore and cruelness- Well, I'll try to add them, I may not be very good.**

**There will be KakaRin and some ObiAnko during the story, but it won't be a part of the future when everyone watches it, ****it will be during everyone's conversations . . . if that made any sense . . .**

**There's a song in the story that I think suited how Kakashi feels. The Original band don't exist in Naruto so I'm going to make it as none of them know what song it is. I Hope the Band doesn't mind. sorry if the Lyrics are wrongly spelt, I got it off of Lyrics-AZ Universe.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy~**

**R&R Please ~.~**

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**I Don't own the Song, The credit goes to the band 'Linkin Park', It's their song so they get all the credit.**

* * *

It was in the middle of spring in The Hidden Leaf Village,

It was summer so all Teams got some time off and lucky for Team Minato since it was their turn for some time off but alas,

The peacefulness of summer was ruined by a black-haired teenager who was currently hanging out with his teammates and apparently didn't like the fact his male team-mate could do more than him,

"KAKASHI-BAKA!" Obito screamed so loud that a flock of birds flew away before the boy could crack their eggs

"Stop screaming, I'm pretty sure me and Rin don't want to become deaf in one day because of you" A sliver haired boy wearing a mask over half of his face stood there lecturing him

"Obito why is it so important for you to try and beat Kakashi-Kun" A Brunette with brown eyes and Purple marks asked him genuinely curious because it seems Obito is Oblivious to the fact Kakashi was a prodigy,

"Because then I can finally prove I'm worth something!" He screamed

The team didn't notice their Sensei coming with his Girlfriend, Kushina, The Uchiha couple and the Toad Sage Jiraiya along with the Slug Summoner Tsunade and little Anko hop along with them.

"Look you idiot, you don't need to beat me to prove yourself you know, just work hard and get new jutsu, that's the trick" Kakashi summarised like a school teacher,

"Bet Anko won't notice me like Rin notices you" Obito murmured, Kakashi heard him and started to turn red and ended up punching Obito in the head.

"BAKA! she notices me for who I am, not my strength, rank OR my clan name" Obviously Kakashi didn't realise what he screamed out until the group heard Jiraiya laugh and Rin go red.

Kakashi realised what he said and instantly turned redder trying to explain he didn't mean it like that but ended up going even redder and developed an eye twitch when Anko sang,

"Kakashi and Rin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a rotten carriage" while Obito and Jiraiya laughed even louder, even Fugaku snorted, amused at his nephews behaviour.

Kakashi and Rin were about to retaliate when a White light surrounded them all, Making them disappear.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all standing in a room with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet on the floor, when they looked towards the middle of the room they saw a sky blue couch fit for four people, and two cream chairs fit for two people surrounding a coffee table in-front of a T.V,

There was a T.V controller next to a note that they noticed so Minato picked it up and began to read off of it hoping to find out where they all are,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Anko, Rin and Kakashi,_

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already,_

_The man is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight, or something funny from the book, Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone just stay quiet while staring at Kakashi wondering about his life in the future.

"Well, do you want us to read it Kakashi? Its about you so only you can decide" Tsunade asked the little masked man

"Hai, It will be good for Intel about the future" He confirmed so everyone sat down in order going Tsunade and Jiraiya first, Minato and Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto followed by Obito and Anko and Kakashi and Rin last.

"Well ok lets see the book is called **'The Ninja Of Darkness' **. . . This is about Kakashi?" Minato asked, kind of suspicious and worried about what they will read.

"I want to read! Please Datte-Bane!" Kushina whined,

Minato just sighed as he handed the book over to his girlfriend with a smile, ignoring Fugaku's comment of "Whipped" from next to him.

**"You can run, but you can never hide, My nose will find you, and when it does, you will be yet another one of my victims." A dreary, dull voice sounded out, making the Enemy Ninja freeze as the voice revealed himself as a silver haired Anbu commander who could only be a mear 17 year old.**

Everyone was shocked, Including Kakashi, at what Kushina read.

"K-Kakashi . . . Said that?" Obito asked, staring in disbelief,

"Anbu? At 17? and a commander at that?" Fugaku was in a similar state to Obito.

"I'll Continue" Kushina frowned.

**"Y-Your . . . _THE COPY NINJA!_" The Enemy shrilled as Kakashi just grinned devilishly under that mask.**

**"No . . . I'm . . . an emotionless tool, used to kill and destroy. You, are but a problem to the Village of the Leaf, therefore you must be . . . killed." It was so fast that even the Yellow Flash would of been shocked, The enemy was laying on the floor, dead at Kakashi- No Wolf's feet.**

**As proof that Kakashi killed the Nin he had to take the head back, The elders couldn't trust him, not after he let the little girl he was suppose to kill go free.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"At-least your not a total monster . . ." Obito grinned, to only whine out an "Ow!" as Anko hit him over the head,

"Don't say that Obito! We don't know what happened in the future." She scolded as Kushina began again.

**Kakashi was just about to leave until he saw something, or more likely, Someone.**

**It was a little girl, no more than 5 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes that held fear, Kakashi sighed as he knew he wasn't suppose to let anyone live if they saw a mission, He already ****m****ade that mistake once and payed for it physically.**

**He dropped the head and went over to the little girl, towering over her causing her to shake uncontrollably with tears running down her cheeks.**

"No! Kakashi you can't!" Rin pleaded, eyes wide.

Kakashi flinched at the look.

**Kakashi unsheathed his sword, biting his lip until it bled, He saw her eyes begging him not to, This was what he hated most about being a Ninja.**

**"Please, don't hurt me" she squeaked out, terrified.**

**"I'm sorry . . . I truly am. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. " He sighed, his heart feeling heavy as he swung the blade down on her head, killing her.**

**It was then he realised he was a monster.**

**He sighed again, he couldn't help but wonder how much Obito hated him now he was watching down over him,**

_**'He's probably cursing me to hell, not that I can blame him, I was cruel to him, only to have him sacrifice his life for mine, plus he gave me his Sharingan to replace my lost eye. He should of let me die, I'm using his gift to do such horrible things.' **_**Kakashi burned her body and took the long forgotten Nin head before leaving back to the Village, Unaware of the one following him, The ROOT recruit following him.**

Kakashi was paler than before as Rin was crying, Mikoto sobbing along with Tsunade while Anko whimpered.

"I . . I Killed a child?" He felt like his insides were crushed, mangled and mashed into a burning liquid trying to drown him.

Obito was just staring at Kakashi, shocked, breathing harder than normal.

Kushina was trying to hold back her tears before she read on.

* * *

**Kakashi had just gotten back from his mission, He's sitting in his apartment just looking at the mask in his hands.**

**He knew that many people would be disappointed in him, hell he was disappointed in him.**

**He looked up towards the mirror and saw his reflection, He heard the Radio put a song he has heard before on,**

**He knows it off-by-heart so he starts to sing along, knowing it suits him.**

Everyone was wanting to hear it, they wanted to know what he sounded like,

They all, sans Kakashi, grinned when the T'V Monitor turned on reading;

_'If you all want to hear it click the ''yes'' button' _So Jiraiya clicked said button as an image of Kakashi standing there appeared, you could hear the music but not the lyrics meaning it was a karaoke version.

_**"Tell us all again  
What you think we should be  
What the answers are  
What it is we can't see  
Tell us all again  
How to do what you say  
How to fall in line  
How there's no other way  
But oh, we all know**_

Rin and Obito didn't know this song but Fugaku thought it sounded familiar.

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_

_**You're guilty all the same**_

Kushina frowned at this part while Minato had a look of sympathy in his eyes. _**  
**_

_**Show us all again  
That our hands are unclean  
That we're unprepared  
That you have what we need  
Show us all again  
'Cause we cannot be saved  
'Cause the end is near  
Now there's no other way  
And oh, you will know**_

Tsunade was trying to think of where this song came from but couldn't remember where.

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_

_**There's no one else to blame**_  
_**Guilty all the same**_

_**Guilty all the same**_  
_**You're guilty all the same**_

Jiraiya was looking at Kakashi, worried about him.

_**Yeah, you already know what it is**_  
_**Can y'all explain what kind of land is this when a man has plans of being rich**_  
_**But the bosses plans is wealthy?**_  
_**Dirty money scheme, a clean split is nonsense**_  
_**It's insane**_  
_**Even corporate hands is filthy**_  
_**They talk team and take the paper route**_  
_**All they think about is bank accounts, assets and realty**_  
_**At anybody's expense,**_  
_**No shame with a clear conscience**_  
_**No regrets and guilt free,**_  
_**They claim that ain't the way that they built me**_  
_**The smoke screen before the flame**_  
_**Knowing as soon as the dough or the deal peak**_  
_**They say it's time for things to change**_  
_**Re-arrange like good product re-built cheap**_  
_**Anything if it's more to gain**_  
_**Drained, manipulated like artists, it's real deep**_  
_**Until no more remains, but I'm still me**_  
_**Like authentic hip-hop and rock,**_  
_**'Til pop and radio and record companies killed me**_  
_**Try to force me to stray and obey**_  
_**And got the gall to say how real can real be**_  
_**You feel me, we'll see that green could be to blame**_  
_**Or greedy for the fame,**_  
_**TV or a name**_  
_**The media, the game,**_  
_**To me you're all the same**_  
_**You're guilty**_

Obito was sighing about the fact Kakashi was singing into the mirror, at his reflection.

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_

_**You're guilty all the same**_  
_**Too sick to be ashamed**_  
_**You want to point your finger**_  
_**But there's no one else to blame**_  
_**There's no one else to blame**_

_**Guilty all the same**_  
_**Guilty all the same**_  
_**Guilty **_**_all_**_** the** **same"**_

When the screen turned off everyone was staring yet again at Kakashi.

"Dude, you sound like a girl!" Obito started cackling, causing Kakashi to blush lightly,

Rin tried to defend him but only made him blush harder when she said "He sounds amazing! His voice isn't too boyish or high pitched!".

"You sound wonderful Kakashi" Mikoto smiled at him.

"Kushina-San please continue reading" Kakashi mumbled.

**After he finished he just realised it was late, when he saw the date he flinched.**

**It was the 10th of October.**

_**'That means . . . Naruto's 3 years old now . . .' **_**He realised that his Sensei's son was in-danger because he was a Jinchuriki, Many villagers hated the little 3 year old.**

**He walked over to a set of drawers and opened it, pulling out a little red fox plushie, He grabbed his mask, putting it on and walked out the door to the little apartment Naruto had to live in.**

**He went in threw the window only for the lights to be turned on, he froze when he saw the little Jinchuriki look at him like that, his eyes, they were full of fear.**

**"It's alright Naru-Chan, I won't hurt you. I'm here to give you a gift" He spoke softly in a voice he only used for ****Rin when he visited her while she was in a**** coma at the hospital.**

**He nearly gave the nurse a heart attack when he asked which room Rin was in, Kakashi Hatake was infamous for his hatred of hospitals.**

"I'm in a coma . . ." Rin whimpered as Kakashi grabbed her hand for support.

"We have a son . . . but I can't believe the villagers! how dare they!" Kushina fumed,

Fugaku sighed as he saw the look on Minato's face, it was disturbed.

"Kushina, Your at an interesting part of the story, if you read on you might find out more about him" The Head Uchiha commented.

Kushina just pouted and muttered a "Fine" before wiping her tears away.

**"Gift? You won't hurt me? Why? Everyone does" The look the little Uzumaki gave him made his stomach flip.**

**"I'm not like everyone else Naru-Chan, your lonely aren't you . . . You know, I was hated too. everyone in the village hated me." Kakashi told the little blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker marked lad.**

**"Why?" Naruto asked, curious.**

**"My father was The White Fang of The Leaf, He made a mistake during the war, Practically starting the war, causing loads of innocent people to die, he saved his teammates and everyone blamed him for the innocent's deaths. Everyone thought I'd be like him so they were mean to me too. I was bullied, beaten and made to feel like trash." He explained.**

**"what did I do wrong? Everyone says I'm a demon. . . is it true?" Naruto asked and Kakashi sat down and pulled the boy into an embrace surprising himself as-well as the little orphan, poor child must of never had hugs before.**

**"No, your a normal little boy. You've done nothing wrong Naru-Chan. Here, this fox plushie is for you." He smiled softly when Naruto hugged the fox tightly after he gave him it.**

**"Thank you . . . uh . . . "**

**"Just call me Wolf" Kakashi told him.**

**"Right! Thank you Wolf-San!" Naruto grinned up at him, how the kid could smile after going threw hell Kakashi had no idea.**

**"Well, I have to go Naru, I'll see you later, keep safe!" And with that Kakashi Shunshined away leaving an awestruck Naruto.**

"Aww! Kakashi being all brotherly" Obito grinned

"Shut up." Kakashi's gruff voice sounds out, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

**Kakashi appeared in a hospital room, startling a nurse who was talking to a voice he thought he'd never hear again.**

**"Kashi?" He turned and saw Rin, sitting up. She was Awake.**

"Thats the end of the first Chapter!" Kushina grinned.

"Seriously?! That was awesome!" Obito cheered,

"Except for the deaths" Fugaku pointed out, Mikoto nodding to agree.

"I'm tired, Looks like Tsunade-Sama is too" Kakashi pointed at Tsunade, Amused to see her asleep.

That must be why she hasn't talked yet.

Everyone agreed and got up to go to their rooms, leaving Tsunade there to sleep.

* * *

**Well! Thats the End of Chapter 1.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I have alot of stories up and running at the moment so this one may take a while to be updated, s will the rest.**

**I really like this one, It goes into perspective about how Kakashi most likely acted towards Enemys.**

**Sorry if you thought the Child death was a bit too much.**

**Hope you all like the future Chapters, Bye.**

**Kashi Out :~)**


End file.
